kidvskatfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Coop Burtonberguer
}} Cooper Davies Burtonberger Coop es un niño de 10 años que piensa que Sr.gato es malo cuando se encuentran por primera vez. El trata de mantenerse fuera de problemas, pero a menudo es humillado y herido al tratar de demostrar la verdadera identidad del gato de su hermana. Él es culpado de las ruinas que causa Sr.gato en toda la casa. Coop a veces piensa que el plan del Sr.gato es dominar el mundo, aunque ignora que los planes de Sr.gato son volver a su planeta de origen en el espacio y reunir los Frisky Bits de Pescado. El padre de Coop, el Sr. Burtonberger, piensa que es una locura pensar que Sr. Gato es un extraterrestre. Sólo Dennis, el mejor amigo de Coop, lo sabe. La vecina de al lado, la vieja señora Manson, odia a Coop, pero favorece a Millie. Coop es el hijo mayor tiene el pelo castaño y ojos azules. Curiosidades *El 8 de julio es el día en el que el ocurrio el incidente de Roswell en Nuevo Mexico pero Coop nació en otro año pero con el mismo día. *En la segunda temporada el aprendera más acerca de los planes de Señor Gato haciendo que el empieze a pensar que Señor Gato no vino a dominar el mundo. *En su armario tiene muchos polos prácticamente iguales. *No se sabe que paso con la madre de el y Millie. *Tiene gran talento siendo mago. *Su nombre completo es Cooper Davies Burtonburguer, Rob Boutilier le puso así porque viene de uno de sus cantantes favoritos. *Él y su mejor amigo, Dennis, siempre piden los mismos regalos de cumpleaños, aunque sus días de cumpleaños sean un dia de distancia. *Desde la primera vez que ve a Señor Gato, piensa que es un poco extraño. *Logra conseguir un recórd con su pelota saltarina (una bola blasteroide, edición limitada). *Coop y su héroe, el Capitán Blasteroide, tienen las mismas iniciales (CB). *En la segunda temporada se enamora de la sobrina de la Señora Munson (Fiona). *Tiene 3 lunares en el dedo gordo del pie. *Este es el personaje favorito de Rob Boutilier. *Haria todo por Fiona Personas cercanas *Burt Burtonburguer *Millie *Dennis *Fiona *Fibi Enemigos *Señor Gato *Gruñidor *Lorm y Harley *Señora Munson *Tutangatón *Señor Cachetes *Ejercito de Tutangatón *El rey de los gatos *todos los habitantes del planeta gatunus *mapaches *oso Habilidades *Es más o menos fuerte *Es ágil *Se esconde muy bien *Es rápido *Tiene poderes de mago. *Es bueno en el Soccer, Basquetbol, Beisbol y Hockey Debilidades *Siempre lo castigan por todo lo que hace Señor Gato *Phoebe nunca lo deja en paz. *Es debil al calor. *Se lastima muy facil. *Nunca le creen que Señor Gato es quién hace los desatres y que es un alienigena. *Algunas veces su padre se averguenza de él lastimandolo emocionalmente. *Muchas veces es humillado al tratar de demostrar que Señor Gato es un alienigena. *No es tan listo. *Muchas veces cuando destruye un invento de Señor Gato sale arañado y lastimado debido a que no se preocupa de hacer una estrategia. *aveces tiene mucha mala suerte *No le gustaría que su papa se casara de nuevo con otra mujer que no sea su mamá. Versión piloto thumb Coop en el corto look what my sister is dragged in como en español "Mira donde mi hermana se arrastra"en él Rob quería hacer una serie de ese corto llamado así pero cambió a Coop reemplazándolo y mejorando su estilo de ropa. Cambió sus zapatos púrpuras por cafes ,cambia su camiseta azul con raya purpura,con una roja con raya naranja y por ultimo su color de pantalones verdes por azul y Rob igual cambio los otros personajes al igual que el titulo Galería Zrtn 018n22e122b5 tn.jpg Kid vs cat 9.jpg Images.jpg 250px-Coop.png Jetix.jpg File-101842-1-1-300xXx80.jpg Disney XD presenta.....jpg Kid-vs-kat-kid-vs-kat-6930292-1024-768.jpg Kidvskatnoticias.jpg 215px-Heatray.png Kid-vs-kat.jpg 0CAXY64HE.jpg 0CAUL8X6J.jpg Kid-vs-kat do-not-fort-sake-me 1.jpg Kid-vs-kat-promo.jpg Kids-kat.jpg 29748 120339061328499 115110941851311 207416 4720602 n.jpg Hqdefault3.jpg Kidvskat2.jpg Hqdefault.jpg Familia kid vs kat.jpg Coop big.gif Cooper_Coop_Burtonburger.png Coop defendiendose.jpg Coop hablando con su padre.jpg 20090728-133234.jpg Imagenes de kid vs kat1.jpg KidVsKat-3.jpg Kid-vs-kat-kid-vs-kat-6930457-1024-768.jpg KidVsKat-2.jpg kidvskatdisney.jpg videoskidvskat.jpg Kid VS Kat now showing.jpg Kid VS Kat now showing.jpg Videoskidvskat.jpg Kidvskatdisney.jpg 20090728-133234.jpg Imagenes de kid vs kat5.jpg Imagenes de kid vs kat.jpg kid-vs-kat_just-me-and-glue_1.jpg 610754512.jpg KidVsKat-3.jpg Kid-vs-kat-kid-vs-kat-6930457-1024-768.jpg ASA.jpg 00.jpg Kid VS Kat now showing.jpg Kidvskatdisney.jpg 610754512.jpg 00.jpg Videoskidvskat.jpg KidVsKat-3.jpg images (2).jpg 310px-Coop_kissing_fiona.PNG|link=Fiona Lowu2.png Categoría:Kid vs kat wiki Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes Masculinos Categoría:Humanos Categoría:Familia Burtonburguer Categoría:Hermanos Categoría:Personajes principales Categoría:Protagonistas Categoría:heroes